Memories Since Long Forgotten
by Silver Death Rose
Summary: Sequel to Silver Tears. Kagome and the others were reborn into the present. Each person living their own seperate lives. Until kagome arrives in town.... Please R&R .. You should read silver Tears first if you haven't already.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok so if you haven't read Silver Tears I suggest you do before reading this, considering this is a sequel…. Chapters might take longer than my usual because I will also be trying to write Dragon Priestess while working on this….

Ok anyways I haven't decided on the antagonist or if there will be one so please feel free to voice your opinion. I also enjoy any opinion or constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not under my ownership in anyway.

* * *

~~~Chapter One A New Beginning~~~

It was raining that day. The day she was brought back to the world she changed so much. The raindrops, so many fell but they were gentle, seeming to glow silver.

A few people could be seen looking at the rain outside just staring up at the rain in wonder, they felt compelled to it. Among them a beautiful woman was holding a small child in her arms. Holding the baby out to the rain. She wasn't afraid of him catching cold, she only wanted the rain to touch her child. To her this rain was a sign of a blessing that was being brought upon the world again.

A small baby girl was laying silently on her back. She hadn't cried not once, she had only looked out to the world with her big violet eyes. Her eyes were so wise and sad as if they had seen a whole other lifetime.

She was so extremely silent that it a while for a nurse to notice her laying there with the rest of the newborns. Ever since that point she was a mystery. No nurse had seen her mother or found any record of the newly born child, but it was conformed she was born that day. But they had found one thing a piece of paper beside her, it held only one thing, a name, her name:

Kagome.

* * *

A/N Yay! So it makes it official that there is a sequel. So feel free to review and ask plenty o' questions about this story or Silver Tears and I will be more than happy to answer because I understand something could be confusing or not make sense.

^.^


	2. Returning to a Place never Travelled

A/N Ok Chapter two not much to say except I once again ask something of fans- I am asking for anyone who does not mind know just a little extra to help me decide something.

Disclaimer-*sigh* I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

~~~Chapter 2~ Returning to a Place Never Travelled~~~

The girl starred from a distance. She was just starring thinking to herself, _Is this really going to be my new home?_. She wanted to go there, but she was also afraid, why was she so drawn to this place?

Inuyasha sat in his classroom trying to pretend he cared about what the teacher was blabbering on about. He just wanted for the bell to ring, so he could move on with the day. History, best to say wasn't his best or most favourite subject on school.

He took a quick glace around his classroom, his eyes landed on Kikyo. She was starring intently at the front of the room, her thirst for knowledge was odd, but in a way amused and got the attention of Inuyasha. She was always trying to learn more, yet she always seemed to fit in. She was never seemly too smart or too dumb, too glamorous or too plain. Guys were always chasing after her, but she wanted the attention of him. It would never make sense.

~~~Later~~~

Sango was trying to pay attention in class but she didn't want to sit around listening to another lecture about good behaviour. Idiotic guys just wanting attention. Though even she had to admit they were funny, but the lecture part was what was dreaded.

Sango sighed, the day was almost over then she could move on to her martial arts club and enjoy herself. She took a glance out the window and saw a slightly familiar face… uh what was his name… _Oh yeah .. He is in my brothers class… uh… the shrine keepers grandson… what his name… Souta. _

Sango wondered what the child was doing here after school. She watched as he received a package, bowed respectfully and ran off. She soon became lost in her thoughts. Suddenly the bell sounded shocking Sango out of her daze.

Souta finally made it home with the package. He walked into the living room to see the girl again. There she was sitting on the couch starring down at the teacup in her hands.

"Ah, Souta your back did you remember to pick up the things?"

"Yeah, right here Grandpa," He held it up. The old man took it and walked over to the girl.

"Kagome," The man started.

"Yes sir?" The girl, Kagome looked up.

"I have enrolled you into school, here are your things, you are starting tomorrow."

Kagome was shocked, "No, you have done too much for me already. I couldn't possibly take more from you, sir."

"Nonsense, I have enrolled you already, it would be an insult if you didn't go."

"Well, I will attend for you then." Kagome had never experienced such kindness.

"Oh yes, I forgot to ask earlier, are you staying anywhere? Do you have plans?"

Kagome hesitated, "No I do not."

"Well it's settled then, until you have plans you will be staying here."

Kagome didn't want to argue she didn't have energy and couldn't stay on the streets, "I would be honoured sir."

The man gave her a look, "Kagome one more thing, cut the sir, you can call me Grandpa."

She smiled, "Yes… Grandpa," Kagome was so happy, these people didn't know a thing about her but they accepted her as if she was family.

She was shown to the room were she would be staying and took her few belongings up. She laid down on her bed starring at the roof. But she had the urge to get up. She couldn't help it she got up it was as if her body was guiding her.

Her feet stopped and she starred at the sight before her. A huge tree, the sacred tree. She felt drawn to it. Kagome didn't know how long she stood there. Minutes hours she had no idea. Souta eventually called her in for supper.

She went to bed early. Wanting to get an early start on the day her new life started.

* * *

I intended for this chapter to be longer but that didn't work out. Oh well I am glad it started and remember if you want to help just say in your review or pm me or something… whatever works.


	3. The Day We Meet Again

**A/N I feel so weak… haha…. I was trying to force myself not to write another chapter till I finished one for Dragon Priestess, but then I saw the beautiful reviews I got. Thank you all very much I love you all! 3 **

**P.S … ****L sorry I took so long… please forgive me….**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Inuyasha**

~~~Chapter 3~ The Day We Meet Again~~~

Kagome felt silly in the school uniform. The package had a few different sizes of both uniforms because Grandpa (she now calls him this affectionately) didn't know her size. She wore the short sleeved top, but the skirt was much to short for her liking. She had left her long knee-length hair down.

Sighing, Kagome walked over to the package again and started searching through the skirts. She finally found a longer one (down to her knees) that would fit and quickly changed into it. She found a small bag (one of those ones that looks like a briefcase but isn't) to put her books in, and quickly did.

"Kagome, are you ready yet?" Souta shouted. Kagome didn't reply but came down stairs right away. "I will show you the way to school today so we have to get going right away if we are both going to be on time."

"Well I wouldn't want you to be late, lets get going," Kagome gave him a small smile.

They were about to leave when Grandpa stopped them. "There will be no leaving without a good breakfast."

"Grandpa, we don't have time. At least not if you want us to be on time for Kagome's first day." Souta pointed out.

"Hmm," The old man thought for a moment, "Well here take some toast for the road," He hand each a piece of toast and as they were about to leave he stopped them one more time, "Wait Kagome, take this, for good luck." He handed her a small keychain with a round pink jewel on it.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you Grandpa." Her and Souta walked out the door.

On the way to school Kagome silently listened as Souta chatted happily and ate his toast. She would nibble on the toast and occasionally ripped off a small piece giving it to birds. When they got to her school they parted ways and Souta ran off.

She looked at her schedule realising she had no idea where to go. She stood thinking for a moment on what to do. She was completely unfamiliar with the town let alone the school. Nothing she knew could help her find her way. The office could help her find her way, but… where was the office?

Sighing she looked around, until she spotted a friendly looking girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was down except it was tied at the bottom. She walked up to the girl, "Hello, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the office."

The girl smiled kindly "That building right over there." She pointed Kagome in the right direction.

Kagome bowed , "Thank you very much" She walked in the direction she was shown. When she arrived she walked to the receptionist. "Hello, my name is Kagome, I was registered yesterday."

The secretary flipped through her papers, "Ah yes, Miss Higarashi."

Kagome was confused… that wasn't her last name…, "I am sorry, but it seems you have my name wrong."

"Oh really that's what the man said over the phone yesterday," The receptionist said. "What is your name so we can fix it."

"Kagome."

"And last name?" She peered up from under her glasses.

Kagome hesitated, "I have no given last name."

"Well then, we will sort this out soon. Best we be making sure you get to class," The receptionist smiled and showed Kagome where her locker was, while explaining a few of the schools rules. Then she was lead to her homeroom where she was handed off to her teacher, Miss Mori.

She had realized by the time they were there class had already started. She stood at the front of the room as the teacher announced, "Class listen up, we have a new student starting here today, this is Kagome, please make her feel welcome."

Kagome gave a bow, "Hello,"

"Kagome, you can sit over in that desk beside Inuyasha, right in the back there."

As Kagome walked down the isle to her desk she could feel gazes landing on her, but she didn't grace them with hers. She sat down in her seat and looked to see who this Inuyasha was. She took a quick glance over and was captivated by the sight she saw. Perfect, long silver hair, he had two matching dog ears on the top of his head. But what truly caught her breath were his eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes, they were captivating. Somewhere deep down they felt familiar.

She stopped her thoughts at that moment and looked up to the front of the room to pay attention.

The day passed on. Kagome could feel eyes in the hallway, hear hushed whispers. Apparently a new kid wasn't a common enough occurrence for it not to stir up a buzz. She looked down onto her schedule figuring out her next class.

At lunch some people had decided to approach her as if they decided she was ok to talk to. SO when people spoke to her she would try to be as nice as possible. She walked down the hallways and found what she was looking for. The stairs going to the roof. As she was about to go up she ran into somebody. Kagome immediately apologized.

The girl she ran into laughed, "No need to apologize," she said giving her a big smile. "Kagome, right? My name is Ayame? On your way to the roof? Wanna join me?" She didn't wait for Kagome to answer and took her hand leading her up the stairs.

When she got there she saw four other people there. Three boys one girl. The girl went cheerfully over to greet them, dragging Kagome along, "Hey, guys! This is Kagome!" She smiled. They all muttered a hey, but they were all staring at something in the girls hand. Ayame got curious and let Kagome's hand go when she went to go see. "Ohhhh, Ai this so isn't you."

The girl, Ai hung her head, "I have failed… oh who's that?" Ai looked at Kagome.

"The new girl. Kagome… yea she's in one of our classes." The one with the Mohawk said.

Ayame smiled, "Oh Kagome, these are my friends and fellow wolf demons. Let me Introduce you. This is Ai," Ayame gestured to the girl, she had dark blue hair and sharp green eyes. "Ginta and Hakkaku, Hakkaku is the one with the Mohawk." Ginta had strange hair part of it was a darker grey from his already grey hair, they both flashed a peace sign.

"Yo, I'm Koga." The remaining one said.

Ayame's eyes flashed, "Koga, I said I was doing introductions."

"Whatever lets just eat." He sat down grabbing his lunch bag. They all sat and ate. Kagome didn't eat the whole lunch she was given that morning, sharing with everyone else. Kagome didn't join in on much of the talk.

Kagome left early. She wanted to look around the school while she still had some lunch break left. She walked down the halls. It was then Kagome noticed something. She was the only one wearing a longer skirt….

Kagome sighed and moved on. Not soon after she heard a shout behind her. "Hey, Kagome!" Kagome spun around to see the girl from this morning.

"Oh hello," She greeted.

"Remember me? From this morning, well I thought I would properly greet you." The girl smiled and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Sango."

Kagome reached out and took her hand, "Hello, I am Kagome, very nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Sango laughed, "So has anyone showed you around the school yet?"

"No."

Sango blinked, "…How… have you been… getting to class?" Sango spoke slowly.

Kagome didn't even blink as she spoke, "Well I just looked around till I found my class…. Plus I noticed the doors were numbered."

Sango was silent for a moment, then suddenly smiled, "Well then that's no good let me show you around." They walked around the school Sango pointed out everything Kagome needed to know. Once again Kagome was for the most part silent while Sango spoke. Suddenly Sango asked Kagome, "So when did your family move here?"

There was a moment of silence before Kagome spoke, "I don't have any family that I know of."

"Oh my, I am so sorry for asking… Then are you living alone?"

"No, the old shrine keeper took me in."

_That explains what Souta was at the school yesterday_, Sango thought to herself. "So what's your next class?"

Kagome pulled out her schedule, "It appears I have gym."

Sango beamed at her, "That's my next class too!" and almost as if on cue the bell rang and they made their way to class getting changed first.

As they stood there most students whispered to each other, Kagome didn't bother to pay attention to what they were saying. Then the gym teachers spoke loudly to get every one to quite down. "Now I am sure you are all wondering why we are having a joint gym class today," The female teacher said.

"Well," The male one continued for her, "We are having a unit on martial arts and we are bringing in an expert to teach you even more then we just did,"

"Please give a warm welcome to ." was an elderly old man he had wise eyes and stood proud.

"While I teach you all you will only refer to me as sensei, any questions." The class was silent. "Good, now lets begin, you two young boys in the back why don't you demonstrate for us," The two boys came up front and explained they would be fighting.

"Sango leaned over and whispered to Kagome, "They are from the martial arts club, they are pretty good,"

They watched the two boys as did the rest of the class. The fight wasn't spectacular just normal anything you would expect from people who were just learning. In the end the shorter one came to be the victor.

"Good now two more, how about you young ladies," He was speaking to Sango and Kagome who both nodded. Whispers rippled among the crowd, but they were immediately silenced.

Kagome and Sango bowed to and then to each other. Sango made the first move, moving swiftly to hit Kagome, but was quickly dodged. She advanced again trying to kick her so she would lose her balance. Though Kagome was able to stop Sango's foot, and push her away. It continued for a moment with Sango doing all the offensive and Kagome defending. The whole class watching intently. Then in what seemed like a split second it all changed.

Sango went in for another hit, but missed. Next thing they knew Kagome moved and took a swift hit to Sango's stomach taking her by surprise. Then before she could react, Kagome moved down and quickly kicked Sango's legs out from under her making Sango fall to the ground.

Kagome was declared winner and the class was they were shocked. Saying things like, "Sango has never lost", "She is the best fighter in the class", "Wow did you see the new girls moves?"

She could feel people staring at her, but most of all she could see a certain somebody looking at her with curious golden eyes.

**I hoped you liked it this is the longest chapter I ever wrote! ^.^ Sorry again for taking so long guess I have been busy lately. OH haha and did I mention I don't know a single thing about fighting haha. **

**Can anybody recommend some last names for the characters, I can't seem to think on any….**

**Please Review**


	4. The Other Encounters

**A/N Hello Everyone! Welcome to chapter 4 haha ^.^ Are you as happy as I am. I hope my old readers found this story if so let me hear from you. **

**I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you my best friend is on here under the name **_**Drowning hats and tea**_** she is sorta new as a writer and is really good. Anyways if you like the new Alice in Wonderland movie you should check her stories out because she is really good. (There haha I finally got to taking the time to advertise you ^.^ Luv ya hun).**

**Oh and I will be opening a Q&A here so ask me anything about anything I will answer best I can.**

**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha like I own Bleach … which I don't….**

Chapter 4~~~ The Other Encounters ~~~

After gym Sango caught up to Kagome, "Hey Kagome, where did you learn moves like that?" Kagome didn't respond she just looked at Sango curiously… "Ohh I didn't mean to sound intrusive. Anyways I am not in your next class so I thought I'd make sure I found somebody to show you the way."

"Thank you for the thought but I can find my own way."

Sango frowned, "I would be a lot more comfortable if somebody was making sure you got there. Besides here he is now!" Sango flashed a smile. Kagome thought she saw a glimmer of nervousness in it, but mentally shrugged it off. "Hey Bankotsu, this is Kagome. Kagome this is Bankotsu. He's the only person I could find on such short notice. Sorry I couldn't show you to class myself." And with that Sango walked off.

Kagome took a quick look at Bankotsu. He had long black hair tied back into a braid, his eyes were a darkish blue and there was a purple diamond-type shape on his forehead. He started walking away without her then turned around, "Well are you coming or not, I don't have all day. I could always just leave you here."

He looked impatient, so Kagome strode over to him. "Well then I wouldn't want that now would I? Then again why would I want to follow somebody like you around?" With those words Kagome started walking in the direction Bankotsu had started off to.

"Hey wait just one minute what is that supposed to mean? Just because you beast Sango in a fight don't get all high and mighty! I could easily beat you any day!" He sounded proud.

Kagome's eyes seemed to flash and she sun around, staring at him with her strange violet eyes. "Hm…. You think so? Maybe I will humor you later. Anyways if you are so great showing a 'helpless' girl like me to a class shouldn't be so hard."

When they arrived to the class room Kagome took a seat in the back. She noticed Bankotsu walk up to two other boys right away. One looked almost to be a girl, emphasizing that was him wearing his hair up in a loop and the blue markings coming down from his eyes. **(ok guys I using a mix of both Suikotu's as his appearance just so you know) **He had shaggyish hair down to his chin and green markings on his face, he seemed gentle and kind though.

She saw them talking and glancing in her direction. The girlish one seemed bored while the other one was shaking his head. But as the conversation went on he was slowly starting to look intrigued. Suddenly he walked over and took the seat next to Kagome. He looked at her and said, "So you're the one who beat Sango in a fight?"

Kagome looked him in the eye, "Yes, I am," her voice was unwavering.

"Well them," He looked even more wicked than before, "I want to fight you."

Her voice was slightly amused, "So then you would really fight a girl?"

He laughed, "Ha you will be an easy win."

"I will fight you then." She then turned her head away as the teacher walked in.

"Ok everyone take your seats."

~~~After School~~~

She was walking out of school when she saw the boy from earlier approach her. This time only Bankotsu was with him. "Well, not going to back out are you?"

"Why would I?"

"That's what I like to hear," he smirked.

"Where will we be fighting?"

"The park near here, in half an hour." Kagome gave him a slightly confused look.

"You idiot she's new here. She doesn't have a clue what your talking about." Bankotsu snapped.

"Well then you take her." He stated as if was as clear as day.

"What! Why do I have to take her?"

"Just do it." And then he walked off.

"Damn it who does he think he is telling me what to do?" Bankotsu muttered. An evil gleam hit his eye, "But I will get him later."

~~~At the Park~~~

Kagome stood there, looking at her opponent, who was looking at her over confidently. "Well shall we begin?" Kagome had noticed gladly that the only other person around was Bankotsu.

"Ha of coarse not that this will be too much of a workout, oh and so you know the name of the person who beat you. I am Suikotsu."

"Kagome."

He grinned devilishly and started running to deliver the first blow, while saying, "By the way I don't go easy on anyone."

Kagome easily dodged and as she did in her battle with Sango, took the defensive. People in the background were cheering for both sides but it didn't distract Kagome at all. She saw Souta walking by and after dodging another attack from Suikotsu, she ran and caught up to him.

"Hey! What about our fight?" Suikotsu shouted after her. Kagome ignored him and kept walking with Souta.

Souta looked up at Kagome, "Hey aren't you going to finish that?"

"I only agreed to do it so he would leave me alone."

"Ohhh, so what do you plan on doing now?"

"I am going back to the shrine to work something out with Grandpa" She fiddled with the keychain she now held in her hand.

**Ok I hope this was as good as I hoped it would be. I enjoyed writing this chapter because I got to show a side of Kagome that only showed up 2 times in Silver Tears when she first encountered Koga and Naraku…. So it was nice being able to show it here.**


End file.
